A Mother's Love
by LycoX
Summary: Melissa does what a mother should and gives her son the love he needs after a very horrible moment in his life. And sparking a whole new path in the process thanks to this and a few old friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A Mother's Love**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This was inspired by an AU gifset on Tumblr by bisexualjedis that I really loved to the point I decided to write a fic cause of that gifset. Set after Melissa and I'm assuming Mason get Scott back to the house after he returns from the dead in the library.**

* * *

After Mason had helped her get Scott in the car, she quickly rode off for home with Mason following behind even though she'd of much rather go to the hospital. But that would have meant questions and they didn't need questions being asked right now. Making her strongly wish that Deaton was back already from whatever it was he was looking into. The fact she had almost lost her son tonight greatly unsettled her and it was causing tears to come down her face as Scott stared at the window in the backseat as they drove on to the house. At a stop light, she'd even grab her phone and send out a text. " _Derek, my son trusts you and he needs you right the HELL NOW._ _Sent at 10:51 PM_ "

" _Already on my way. Sent at 10:52 PM_ "

Well color her surprised but grateful as Hell! Once she finally, and thankfully got home, Derek's Hummer was parked near the driveway and on the porch was Derek himself, Cora, Isaac, and surprisingly enough Jackson himself! Once she was parked in the driveway with Mason not too far behind, they quickly got out as the foursome rushed to them and Derek quickly helped Melissa get Scott out of the car while Isaac ran to the front door to unlock it. Jackson could smell the blood on Scott and it was nauseating. "Jesus McCall." Breathed out the boy as never had he seen the guy look so horrible.

Even Cora was greatly surprised by it as they made their way into the house and getting anything that was needed for Scott. And once his shirt and jacket was off, all of them couldn't help but wince at the sight of his chest, the Werewolves growling in anger as their eyes flashed gold and blue respectively. "Who did this to him!?" Demanded to know Isaac as he would kill the son of a bitch responsible!

"A guy… A guy named Theo… He, he used Liam to soften him up first and then finished the job himself. Melissa… Its amazing but she managed to bring him back, even if it had been 15 minutes after he died..." Informed Mason softly.

Growls were heard after that. They all watched in silence as Melissa disinfected the wound and then bandaged it as she cried while Scott remained silent and wallowing in guilt over everything that had happened before moving on to clean off the blood from the side of his head. "I… I lost mom..." Began Scott softly and sadly while refusing to look at her or the others in the room with them.

"I lost everyone."

The foursome, plus Mason left the room to give the two privacy as they felt it was needed and each absolutely hating the fact that Scott sounded so broken. Something the tearful mother was grateful for. "I almost lost you sweetie… That's all I can care about right now. Cause you are my son and if I lost you… I, I don't know what I would do with out you." She told him tearfully and causing him to look at her with his eyes glistening as well.

"I know your first instinct is to protect and care for those around you to the point you don't take the time to really care for yourself. But that needs to change, mijito, and it needs to change now. Before I truly do lose you. You've no idea how much it kills me to know I can't always protect you from the life you're part of baby. But it doesn't mean I won't try cause I will."

The two stared at one another for several minutes in silence before she broke it. "Now… Just… Just get some rest. Rest for however long you need too okay?" Scott sighed but nodded, knowing his mother was dead on about the fact he needed some rest.

Rest and to just not worry about anything while he focused on himself for what felt like the first time in a long while. Making him miss Kira even more since she always tried to make sure he focused on himself when he truly needed too. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, mijito." Melissa told him softly and then leaned in to kiss him on the forehead and then walked away to let him rest.

Scott scooted down a bit with a wince and then closed his eyes as the light went out and his door was closed. And allowed the weariness within him to take its course, allowing for him to quickly fall into a deep sleep. Melissa stayed where she was on the other side of the door as she leaned up against it, crying even harder over everything and quickly finding herself wrapped in a hug from Derek. Something she never would have expected to happen but nonetheless grateful for in this moment in time. The others looked on with various emotions flying through out them as they watched a strong woman cry her heart out and hated not knowing what they could do at that point. Other then wanting to go out and find this Theo person and beating the ever loving Hell out of him for what he did to Scott. "It'll be alright, Melissa… It'll be alright." Murmured Derek softly into her hair.

He had no clear idea of what was going on, but he would as soon as he was able too. And would ensure things would be well taken care of while Scott got the rest he clearly needed. Incessant buzzing could be heard from Melissa's pocket, forcing her to break away from the hug with Derek to see who it was. Said buzzing to be the reveal of several missed calls and texts from a frantic Stiles about the fact his dad was in the hospital and that he couldn't reach Scott at all when he seriously needed him right now. Causing the tearful mother to feel a large amount of annoyance towards the boy in that moment. "Don't worry about it, Melissa. We'll go and deal with it. You just stay here alright?"

"I'll stay too." Voiced Isaac and Derek nodded.

"Okay… Th-thanks Derek."

The man nodded and soon he, Mason, Cora, and Jackson were gone for the hospital. Isaac quickly moved in to wrap his arms around the tearful mother he thought of as a mother of his own and held on to her tightly and it was something she was damned grateful for.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I don't know how long this is gonna be as I kept on writing enough for a second chapter to be formed. I know one thing though, that gifset by bisexualjedis on Tumblr is exactly how things should have gone between mother and son in the aftermath of the library. Course I changed up things a bit so it didn't feel like I was directly ripping off of her. Which is never a cool thing to do folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Mother's Love**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. I'm very happy to see folks are enjoying this so far!**

* * *

 **Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital 15 Minutes Later**

Derek, Cora, and Jackson arrived at the hospital minus Mason as he went to try and find wherever Liam was at the moment. The trio arrived just in time as well as Stiles was seen talking to a nurse about his dad's insurance. "If need be, I can help cover any costs the Sheriff's insurance isn't able to get." Declared Derek as he walked up to the two.

Making for Stiles to look his way in shock, which was only increased by the sight of Cora and Jackson freaking Whittemore! "And you are?" Asked the nurse.

"Hale, Derek Hale."

"Any relation?"

"No, just an old friend."

"Yeah, I'm his only living family member." Spoke up Stiles shakily.

The nurse nodded and quickly got to work and even double checking to ensure things would be alright. "Wh-where's Scott? Where's Melissa for that matter?"

Derek looked towards his way before speaking. "Their resting at the moment."

"Resting!? What the Hell do you mean 'their resting at the moment'!? I need both of them here right now!" Yelled out the distraught boy.

Jackson shook his head in disgust while Cora frowned unhappily over how Stiles was acting and had to remind herself that he didn't know what had happened. "They need to be left alone and not bothered for awhile."

A scoff came from the distraught teen and before he knew it, he suddenly found himself thrown up against a wall, shocking quite a few and bringing a few nurses to come their way. "They have their own problems right now. Do you understand me?"

Nothing was said and it made Derek frown in annoyance as he shoved him into the wall again while the nurses tried to get him to back off. "I said, do. You. Understand. Me?"

"YES! LET ME GO!" Yelled the boy in anger.

Satisfied with the answer, he let the kid go and walked back to the other two. Stiles sneered at the man while he waved away the concerned nurses. "What the Hell could be so bad for those two right now? My dad is possibly dying and they need rest cause they have some kind of problems!?"

A stinging sensation was soon felt across the left side of his face thanks to a very angry Cora Hale. "Your best friend died tonight, okay!? Is that what you want to know you asshole!? Huh!? Is that still not as important as your precious daddy!?" Asked the girl with a sneer and glistening eyes of her own.

"No wonder you're hardly liked, Stilinski." Muttered Jackson with his arms crossed.

"Screw you, Whittemore." Sneered Stiles before looking back at Cora.

"And what the Hell do you mean Scott's dead? He can't be dead!"

"That's exactly what I mean, dumbass! Some guy called Theo killed him in the school library! And if it wasn't for his mom, he wouldn't have been able to come back!"

Stiles stumbled away in shock and a slight case of denial going on. "No, NO! YOU'RE LYING!"

"She's not lying, it happened. I've never seen McCall look as bad as he did then and frankly? I never want to see it again." Spoke up Jackson with a slight shudder.

The reality of the whole thing had shown the former Kanima just how truly mortal McCall was. And he could only imagine how that was playing out for the guy in his head right now. He watched as Stilinski shook his head and walked away to sit down in the waiting room. "Stay here with him, I'm heading back to Scott's for now before I end up hurting him." Ordered Derek and the two nodded at him.

 **Sometime Later At The McCall Home**

Shortly after Derek had arrived, Isaac left to try and track down this Liam kid Scott had Bitten after he had helped get Melissa to her bed and stayed with her as she cried herself to sleep. Leaving Derek alone in the front room as he texted Braeden to find out how she was doing while he waited for whatever to happen next. It was clear that Scott was going to be out of action for awhile and it was definitely for the best after a horrible trauma like the one he had experienced tonight. Making him glad he had decided to come with Braeden back to Beacon Hills to let Malia know about her mother. Though he didn't think that woman deserved such a title in his view. The fact that his sister, Isaac, and Jackson were with him here was a damned good thing too as he had a feeling they were going to be needed in the days to come. A knock at the door broke him from his thoughts as he went too it and opened it to see Deputy Parrish on the otherside of it.

"Derek? What, what are you doing here?" Asked the man in surprise as he hadn't expected to see him again for a long good while!

"I'm here to help Scott out. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see Scott actually."

A sigh escaped the Wolf after that. "I'm afraid he's not gonna be avaliable for awhile, but I will be."

He could tell that wasn't to the man's liking but he just couldn't care about that right now. "I came here cause… Cause its about Lydia. I was hoping he could help me with her." Admitted the man in slight reluctance.

"What do you mean by that?" Demanded Derek immediately.

Parrish moved out of his way and what the Wolf soon saw surprised and worried the Hell out of him! As Lydia herself was standing but she wasn't doing anything else but looking a bit off with her eyes glazed. "What the Hell happened!?" Asked the man as he moved past Parrish to check on the clearly catatonic girl.

"I seriously don't know. I had this vision of her and then I found her out by the Nemeton completely unresponsive."

Derek frowned at that as he checked her over and frowned even more when he felt the holes in the back of her neck. Checking those he realized that someone had clearly used their claws to get into her head, and whoever had done it had done a bad job as it had left the girl in a catatonic state. "Damn it." Hissed the Wolf and then used his own claws to try and bring her back himself but ultimately failed to do so.

Whether its because he wasn't an Alpha anymore or because he never had the training he needed for it, or if cause she was too deep into her current state he truly had no idea. But he did know one thing however. "We need to get her to a hospital right now."

Parrish nodded and once the front door to the McCall home was locked and secure, they quickly got the catatonic Lydia into Parrish's SUV and drove off to the hospital. Neither having any idea of just what that would lead to in the days to come and wanting to kick themselves for it quite a bit later on. Stiles would have another fit over what happened with Lydia and would unfairly blame Scott for what happened to her. Prompting for him to end up against another wall courtesy of Jackson this time instead of Derek much to his annoyance. "You are seriously a piece of work, Stilinski. How McCall's put up with you all these years I have no damned idea." Sneered the former Kanima angrily.

The state of his ex-girlfriend did NOT sit well with him at all and he'd ensure the one responsible would pay. And something in his gut told him that the same guy who fucked up McCall was also responsible for her current condition. Security guards, along with Dr. Geyer arrived to break the two up and the good doctor would ask if any of them knew where Melissa was. "I'm afraid she's taking some time to rest up right now after Scott had a really bad moment tonight. I'll be sure to inform her that you're needing to speak with her soon." Informed Derek while Stiles glared hatefully at Jackson who just simply didn't give a damn.

"How bad we talking?"

"To the point he almost died."

"Jesus… Is he gonna be alright?"

Derek gave an uncertain nod. "I sure hope so, I know he was shaken up pretty badly so its probably gonna be some time before he's up on his feet and cause of that, Melissa may end up spending more time with him for the time being."

"Alright, thank you for letting me know. And I hope things get a lot better for those two real soon." Replied the man before walking off and deciding to leave a message on Melissa's phone expressing his concern for both her and Scott.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: How's that for some speedy updatin'!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Mother's Love**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Here we go yo, with the continued changes thanks to the presence of Derek, Jackson, Cora, and Isaac!**

* * *

Several hours later and no one was closer to finding out what was wrong with Sheriff Stilinski while Isaac was still off in search of Liam much to his increasing annoyance. Derek and Jackson had been nearly banned from the hospital due to their altercations with Stiles anytime the kid got a bit out of hand and mouthy over his dad's predicament. Mrs. Martin's treatment of Stiles and her more kinder treatment towards Jackson really hadn't helped matters any either as well. But by 4:50 AM, Derek, Jackson, Stiles, Parrish, and Cora had a little group meeting outside of the hospital to discuss the Sheriff and Theo and eventually made a plan to confront the guy at Stiles' house. Whom wasn't happy about the choice of location but as the trio explained, no way in Hell were they going to use Scott's house.

Especially if it allowed Theo to find out about Scott still being alive and weakened to the point he could be an easy kill for him to make. And once he finally if begrudgingly accepted it, the group plus Braeden and a reluctant Malia were off to Stiles' house to wait out Theo's arrival. Along with ensuring any extra vehicles weren't around to make the Chimera suspicious and potentially bolt. Along the way there, Derek would have a very important talk with Malia who was quite shocked to hear of what happened to Scott earlier that night and trying to suppress the very real desire to go and kill Theo herself in favor of forming a plan where her mother was concerned. "I know you are focused now on your mother, Malia, but you are forgetting one simple thing."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"That Pack comes first. Your Alpha, your Packmates, THEY all come first. Not revenge seeking that'll likely get you killed more then anything else. You don't leave any of us out just as we don't leave you out."

A scoff came from Malia. "Yeah? Funny how that worked when the secret about Peter being my father was kept from me."

"Admittedly, it was handled wrong but I know you know it was only done to protect you from his mind games." Malia sighed after hearing that, knowing the man was right.

But not quite wanting to back down as she felt this whole thing with her mother was a personal problem. And even said as much. "No, its a Pack problem, cause a threat to you is a threat to all of us. Just as it would be for any other that we would all rally around to help deal with. What makes you think the Desert Wolf wouldn't come after the rest of us just to please her own ends? Especially if she knew it would hurt you? Allowing for her to strike out at you at your weakest?"

That made the girl frown as she hadn't even considered that and wanted to kick herself for it. The thought of that woman coming after anybody she cared for, especially Stiles despite how things were between them at the moment, didn't sit well with her at all. "Getting it now?" Asked Derek after a beat.

"Yeah… I am. I guess, I guess I just got too consumed in things with everything going on that I just didn't think to stop first and think it all out."

"I'm sure we've all been guilty of that at one point or another." Spoke up Cora from the back seat.

Malia let a breath out as they neared Stiles' home, a place she felt like she hadn't been too in forever it felt like in her view and hated it. "So current problems first… Then my mother later..."

"Unless she shows up, then we just add her to the rest of the problems." Muttered Jackson.

"Wouldn't be the first time we've had more then one problem to deal with all at once." Derek added.

They all nodded at that as it was pretty much true! "And, until Scott is able to lead again, I'll be acting Alpha for the time being so that no one bothers him."

He'd personally throw someone into a wall if they did that too! Everyone was silent as they made preparations for Theo's soon arrival and it wasn't long before he did as a silent Stiles greeted the conniving prick while he sat on the stairs with the front door wide open. Theo looked down at the Mountain Ash line and then stepped over it with Stiles watching the whole thing. "I guess we're all telling the truth now."

"You killed my best friend, lying's pretty pointless by now."

Theo chuckled. "Let's be honest here, was he really your best friend?" Derek had to grab hold of Malia in order to keep her from doing anything rash in that moment.

"And by the way, what's with all the extra scents I'm smelling?"

"I decided to have an orgy to honor the memory of my best friend. Now, are you goin' to let my dad die?"

"And you didn't think to invite me? Gee, I'm hurt, Stiles."

He chuckled again when Stiles glared hatefully at him. "Relax man, if I really wanted your dad dead, I wouldn't have even told you where you could find him to begin with."

 _I'm starting to wonder how anybody put up with me if I sounded half as arrogant as this prick does._ Grumbled Jackson in his head as he seriously wished he could just beat the Hell out of this guy!

"Yeah? Then why are they sayin' his body is startin' to shut down? That some toxin's poisonin' him and they don't know how to stop it?"

They all listened as the murdering little prick tried the 'I'm not a bad guy, but more of a realist and survivor who knows and has seen a lot of things' line. Which only added to their desire to tear him apart as Stiles asked him what he does know. "I know what's coming, I know what the Dread Doctors created, and I know what Parrish is."

"Let's test that out." Spoke up a voice from Theo, making him spin around in surprise to see a grinning woman with a shotgun.

As she shouldn't have been able to sneak up on him! "Scent hiding mixes, gotta love 'em!" Declared the woman smugly.

But before Theo could do anything about it, he soon found himself being held by two teenagers he never had even met before and being soundly punched in the nose by an angry, shifted Malia. Another figure, an older one at that soon showed up and roughly stuck his claws into the back of his neck as he was held on too very tightly in order to prevent him from escaping much to his anger. Derek saw many things in the kid's mind that simply angered and even horrified him as he learned all he needed to know and then some. And finally, once he was done, he pulled out and Malia hit the son of a bitch hard enough to knock him out. Allowing for Braeden and Jackson to make use of some really strong rope and several sedatives to ensure he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. "What'd you see?" Asked Cora a bit worriedly.

"I saw… I saw the Dread Doctors… And what they are looking to bring back through the Chimeras. I saw Theo bringing back a few kids from the dead that had been left at the Nemeton… I saw him as he let his own sister to freeze to death in order to get her heart as a boy."

"Whoever he brought back can't be a good thing. And what are the Doctors looking to bring back?" Questioned Malia.

The man looked right at her with a dead serious expression on his face. "A breed of Werewolf so dangerous that the last time one was seen, all records of the one who became it was wiped from existence so that no one would know who he was outside of the family responsible for killing him. A Werewolf that is famous through out history."

Derek then looked at the gathered group as he said his last piece. "The Beast of Gevaudan."

"Well, that just sounds fantastic." Grumbled Stiles sarcastically.

As seriously, they don't need that kind of problem thank you very much!

 **Beacon Hills Memorial, 6:05 AM**

After hours of searching, Isaac had finally found his prey much to his relief and had a very rude awakening in mind for the little Beta as well. Who had just turned around to go off to find the Nemeton when he spoke up. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you won't be finding the Nemeton right now."

"Yeah? And who are you!?" Asked Liam suspiciously.

"Isaac Lahey. I'm Scott's first Beta until I left awhile back." Replied the curly haired teenager as he let his eyes glow gold.

Making Liam take a step back as Mason stepped forward. "He was one of the ones who helped us get Scott home last night." Said the young man quietly.

"I thought I was his first Beta?" Asked Liam confusedly.

"His first Bitten one, yeah."

"Oh, but what's this have to do with me not finding the Nemeton?" As seriously, he had to find it and Hayden's body!

Isaac sighed. "Other then the fact you need to worry less about some girl and more about your Alpha? The one you basically betrayed for a girl? Who I'm pretty sure wasn't even worth it to begin with? The very same Alpha, who's name is Scott McCall by the way, was murdered by some guy named Theo after you helped soften him up! And if it wasn't for his mother, the greatest woman I know, he would STILL be dead right now!" Growled out the curly haired boy as he stepped up closer to Liam.

Who only looked nervous about what the guy would do. But then he got angry. "I… Scott, he, he promised! She's, she's worth-!"

Whatever else he was about to say was interrupted when Isaac shoved him up against a wall, causing him to groan while Mason looked on worriedly. "I wouldn't finish that sentence of yours, kid. Cause I won't be held responsible for what I'll do." Warned the boy seriously.

Liam gulped as he could tell just how serious the guy was being in that moment! "Now, you're gonna come with me and give Scott the most heartfelt apology in existence. One that would even make Coach Finstock shed a tear. Then, then you'll do whatever, however you have to do it, making up for what happened last night. Am I understood? You don't betray Pack or your Alpha for some girl. Ever."

"She's not just some girl." Whined Liam and making the other two boys question his smarts.

"And I really don't care. She's dead, move on." Retorted Isaac none too gently and getting an angered growl from the young Beta over it.

He then dropped the boy and looked down at him. "Come on, let's go visit Scott." Hopefully Melissa wouldn't want get too upset with him for this!

Reluctantly, Liam got up and went with the guy and his best friend. Feeling at war with himself over the fact he wanted to go find Hayden's body while wanting to go and apologize to Scott. Even if he did feel it wouldn't be enough. He was also nervous about what he would see of the guy once he saw him as Liam was a bit scared of what he would see of Scott in the aftermath of everything. While the boys went off to Scott's house, Derek, Cora, Malia, Braeden, and Jackson would pay a visit to the base of operations where Theo had left the four former dead Chimeras. Where Derek would quickly lay down the law towards the foursome and even handing a still recovering Tracy Stewart her ass after she tried to attack him. Things after that quickly became more agreeable and the four left with the group as each of them became more clear headed. Something that likely wouldn't have happened had Theo been around to continue to influence them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed the update and the changes within!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go yo! Also, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **Derek's Loft 15 Minutes Later**

Melissa had been none too happy with Liam being at her house but had quickly given Isaac a warm hug and had even allowed for him to check in on Scott while she kept Liam in the living room with Mason to keep him company. Something he'd done quietly so as not to wake the guy up from the sleep he seriously needed and seeing his friend and Alpha look so wrecked just didn't sit well with him at all. And as he'd made his way downstairs, Isaac would get a text from Derek to meet him at the Loft and if it was possible, to see if Melissa was willing to come too as they needed her medical experience and caring nature. She'd been a bit reluctant but a promise from Mason to keep an eye on him helped sway her a little. Though before she left, she did check in on her boy herself and even kiss him on the forehead with the promise of coming back as soon as possible. The only thing Scott had done was just shift in his sleep before she reluctantly left. Though her reluctance would soon fly out the window 15 minutes later when she saw who was in the Loft!

Liam himself would be stunned as Hell as it shouldn't be possible that Hayden was there! And alive for that matter! Melissa quickly rushed to the foursome who'd died in various ways and quickly checked each of them out while talking to them as gently as possible to ensure they were okay. Or as okay as they could be considering they'd all been dead. As she did her work, Liam just stood where he was and barely registered the fact that someone had passed by him. Said someone being a highly frantic Deputy Valerie Clark who immediately rushed over to her sister. Her presence being on account of Stiles and the fact he had the number of every Deputy in at the Sheriff's Department for one reason or another. "Oh God, what happened!?" Asked the older sister in alarm but received no answer from her sister.

"She's another of the Chimeras the Sheriff has had you all trying to find recently." Answered Melissa as she finished checking over Corey and then went to Hayden next.

Clark looked at her in horror over that. "And she… She was?"

Melissa only nodded, causing the Deputy's eyes to start glistening. "I tried to do all I could for her, but the Mercury she was poisoned with was too much in the end. I'm not, I'm not even sure how she and the other three here are even alive."

"The tied up piece of garbage in the corner over there is how." Answered Jackson helpfully as he pointed a finger in the direction he was referring too.

Causing the two women to look in that direction and making Melissa's eyes narrow. "Umm… How is he responsible?"

"Because, he's been working with the Dread Doctors for a really long time and he knew they had a way to bring back the dead." Derek answered grimly.

"He's also responsible for the reason I had to bring my son back from the dead last night."

"He… He ripped my, my throat out." Gasped out Josh as he looked at the knocked out form of Theo with fear in his eyes.

Melissa looked at him with a kind and caring look on her face. "And he'll never able to do it again."

"And once Braeden, Stiles, Cora, and Malia find the one who put the Sheriff in the hospital, I'll be looking to ensure he'll never able to do anything again." Promised Derek.

Melissa nodded at that and then had an idea come to mind. "You may want to speak with Ken then considering Theo's possible involvement with Kira's control problems lately."

Derek nodded at that and took her offered phone to go and make a call to the man, hoping he wouldn't be too annoyed with being called so early. Though he doubted any annoyances he felt would quickly go out the window once he learned why he had been called. "I have so many questions right now..." Muttered a tearful Clark as she kept her hands on her baby sister while Melissa checked her over to ensure she was okay.

"And they'll be answered, but right now, let's make sure these kids are okay. Or as okay as they'll ever be after all this."

"Hay… Hayden..." Gasped out Liam after standing for so long in stunned silence.

His voice causing the very possibly catatonic Hayden to look his way with a wide eyed expression on her face. "You..." Began the girl.

"You… You promised..." Continued Hayden as she started to get up and then ran at the young Beta.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD GET MY SISTER!" Screamed the Chimera as she started to hit on him and refusing to stop.

"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! I DIED WITHOUT MY SISTER! I DIED WITHOUT HER! I ONLY HAD MRS. MCCALL WITH ME WHEN I SHOULD HAVE HAD MY SISTER WITH ME TOO!"

Her assault on him had caused him to fall to the ground as he tried to shield himself form her strikes with tears coming down his face as he tried to get her to stop. Jackson and Isaac soon intervened and pulled the sobbing, screaming girl away from the boy on the floor as she tried as hard as she could to get out of their grips and keep hitting Liam for failing to keep his promise. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"IT'LL NEVER BE ENOUGH! YOU HEAR ME!? NEVER!"

Hayden soon found herself being hugged by her older sister, allowing her to cry hard into her chest as Clark cried just as hard while steadfastedly ignoing Liam altogether. Who stayed where he was as he felt he was unable to move from the spot he was lying on as he cried tears of his own. "I've failed… I've failed so much..." Whispered the boy to himself, and making those with enhanced senses closing their eyes over the regret that was rolling off the young boy in waves.

"What… What do we do now?" Wondered Corey to himself mostly but still asking the question loud enough for everyone to hear despite not meaning too.

Looks came his way but those present aside from one individual were unsure of the answer, but they would all do their best to help them out the best they can. Said individual knelt down in front of the kid and began to speak. "You keep going and make the best with your second chance at life. Use what you've been given to help others if you want, or just try and be a kid if you still can while making sure nobody else ever tries to use you for anything you don't want to be part of. This goes for you three as well." Said Jackson strongly and causing all four teens to look his way.

The four of them then nodded as they all felt like he was something of a kindred spirit when it came to horrible circumstances like their own. Even though he likely wasn't experimented on. Melissa and Derek both looked at the young man with pride on their faces. "I think both Scott and Lydia would be proud of you right now for that." Said the nurse mother seriously.

Her words made him feel bashful but also rather happy as well. "Thank you." He told her softly but meaningfully.

Melissa smiled back at him and even leaned over and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze as Derek hung up his phone. "Alright, Ken is gonna be over here pretty soon. And I imagine he's gonna want to have a very serious talk with our unwanted guest."

"I want to be part of that." Declared Clark adamantly and would fight tooth and nail on this if she had too.

Seeing that she wouldn't be deterred, Derek merely nodded an agreement before going off to find some quilts or something for the four kids if they needed it and wishing the idea had come a lot sooner. Things were silent for a bit until Hayden hesitantly asked a question on her mind. "Did… Did he really kill Scott last night?"

Melissa blew out a breath as she looked towards the grief stricken young lady. "Yes… He tried… Even succeeded since he tricked Liam into softening him up… But thankfully… Thankfully I was able to bring back my son and I thank God for that as I wouldn't know what to do without him."

"Always thought McCall was a nice guy…" Muttered Tracy for the first time as she clutched tightly to the quilt the guy who had handed her her ass earlier had given her.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to know you think that, sweetie."

Some soft, calming music then started to play courtesy of Jackson as he thought it would help the four out much like it had done for him. And thankfully it worked as each of them soon fell asleep afterwards and were placed on Derek's bed and they all clung to one another in their sleep as well. Melissa then decided to pay a visit to the hospital to see how her long time friend was doing before heading on home to be with her son while Isaac took Liam home as he decided it'd be best to wait until later for him to see Scott. When that would be however, the curly haired Wolf wasn't sure of.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hopefully, despite my exhaustion, this hasn't suffered any cause of it. I could definitely see Hayden actually having a response like the one she had towards Liam in this chapter on the show if the runners would actually focus on stuff like that for characters other then Stiles longer then a few short seconds/minutes. R and R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Mother's Love**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: And the show rides on! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

Ken Yukimura was honestly quite horrified, and rather angry after he'd gotten off the phone with Derek. Horrified for what he'd learned of the events relating to Scott and the Sheriff, and angry over Theo Raeken's involvement in the whole damned thing. Involvement that had seen his daughter begin to lose control where her Foxside was concerned, and ultimately going on a journey to visit a trio of Skinwalkers with her mother. Something he could only hope ended well and not horribly. And now, to learn that someone he honestly cared for a great deal, someone who made his daughter happy and loved, had died by that manipulative young man's hands but was thankfully brought back by Melissa, only served to increase the worries and dangers of the latest events tenfold in his view. The man wanted more than anything to see Scott first, to see for himself with his own eyes that the young man was alive and whole. Or as whole as can be considering he had died and had been dead for somewhere close to 15 minutes last night.

What sort of effect that would have on him remained to be seen and Ken could only hope that with the love and support of his mother, his friends, himself and Noshiko, and especially Kira, he would be alright in the end. But for now, he had to visit with Theo himself. Something he wasn't quite looking forward to doing all things considered. And once he arrived at the Loft, Derek quickly let him inside and the sight of four sleeping youngsters who could be heard whimpering broke his heart as he'd been told of what had happened with them. A Deputy was also in the room with them next to one of the teenagers and even holding one of them. A Hayden Romero if he recalled correctly. "Thank you for coming so soon." Greeted Derek with a nod.

"It was no problem, how are the kids?"

"Physically, they are fine… Mentally? A bit hard to say." Admitted the man with a sigh.

Ken nodded at that. "An understandable thing considering all four died and then were brought back to life."

"Mmm."

"I can relate." Spoke up a quiet voice, one that belonged to a lean young teenaged boy with short Blonde hair.

"God knows I still have nightmares from time to time." Muttered the boy.

Ken gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to hear of your struggles young man. And I hope peace will soon come your way."

The young man gave him a nod of appreciation. "Thanks."

Ken gave him a small smile and then noticed Theo himself all tied up. Not to mention looking quite murderous if the look in his eyes was any indication! Walking over to him, he knelt down to the boy and removed the gag. "Hello, Theo."

"Mr. Yukimura, mind letting me go?"

"Afraid I can't do that. Not after what you've done."

A snort came from the young man. "Hey, whatever they've told you is a lie. And one I bet Stiles got them to tell you since he's never been able to trust me!"

Jackson snarled and punched the manipulative punk in the face thanks to his speed. Making Theo sneer at him and wishing he could move to strike back. "You aren't even sorry are you?" Asked the teacher.

"No, I'm not. Cause like I told Stiles, I came here for a Pack. One that doesn't include Scott. And now that he's gone, every one of them will be mine." Replied Theo as he figured it was pointless to keep on lying.

Another punch to the face happened and making him growl in annoyance while Ken frowned. "No one in Scott's Pack would ever join you."

"I know I sure as Hell wouldn't." Swore Jackson seriously.

Theo smirked. "Right incentive and I think they would. Even the sleeping beauties over there."

"Don't even think about going near my sister." Warned Clark heatedly with a venomous glare towards him.

"I brought her back to be in MY Pack, so I can go near her as much as I want too."

This got him another punch from Jackson and making the tied up teenager growl in annoyance once again. "That's really startin' to piss me off."

An unconcerned shrug came his way. "I could really care less. And oh, by the way? You failed big time in making sure McCall was dead." Said the former Kanima smugly.

Theo looked at him in shock, unwilling to believe that. Jackson, seeing the look on the punk's face merely smirked at him. "Listen to my heartbeat, Raeken. Scott McCall. Is. Not. Dead."

And listen he did and once he realized that this guy was telling the truth, Theo snarled in anger as he struggled to break free but found he couldn't even so much as move. Which explained why the guy kept helpfully turning his head back to look at them. "Ken, do you know where Noshiko took Kira to get help for her control problems?" Asked an until then quiet Derek.

"Yes, actually, I do. My wife took our daughter to Shiprock, New Mexico to seek the aide of a trio of Skinwalkers in the Desert."

Derek grimaced at that. "Seeking aide like that from them will come with a price." Replied the former Alpha but it did give him a good idea of where to have Braeden take his unwanted guest too however.

"One I hope will not be too steep." Ken said with a deep sigh.

"I say let the big bad Dark Kitsune come out to play, could be fun."

Not to mention being a perfect member for HIS Pack. "I should think not. And it would be foolish to think she would willingly follow your lead." Warned Ken.

"I'm sure I could be persuasive." Grinned the boy smugly.

Letting out a sigh, Ken put the gag back in the boy's mouth as it was proving pointless to speak with him. That, and it was only serving to anger him to the point he no longer even wished to speak more with him. The glare he was getting from the young man told him exactly what he thought of that action. Standing up, he gave a look around the room. "I know you mentioned you learned quite a bit from looking into his mind, Derek, and while I wish to know what all you learned, I feel I need to get moving to visit with Scott."

"I'll come with you and fill you in. Jackson, will you and Deputy Clark be alright on your own?"

"Yeah, we should be." Nodding at that, the two men left to go and visit Scott.

 **Scott's House**

Whom had finally woken up after hours of sleep and laid awake on his bed. Staring at the roof as he barely felt like moving at all. He could also detect the scents of others who had apparently been in his room but he also had a lack of will to figure them all out. Turning his head, he saw his mom asleep in his green chair and sighed at the sight of her troubled face. The likelyhood of her having nightmares was a good one and he hated it. "M-Mom…" Called out the young man a bit raspily.

Seeing no reaction, he tried again but louder and would succeed in waking her up. "Scott!"

Rushing to him, she leaned down and hugged him gently, relieved to see him awake for the first time in hours. It saddened her that he didn't return the hug however as it could only mean he still felt pretty weak. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Rasped out the tired young man.

Wincing, she kissed him on his forehead. "Is there anything you want right now, Mijo?"

"Water… and Kira..."

Melissa gave him a sad look over the longing in his voice where Kira was concerned. "I'll be right back with a glass of water for you, Mijito."

Nodding slightly at that, he watched as she took off from his room to get him what he needed. Though he strongly wished Kira was part of what she was getting. As he really wanted her by his side right now. Forcing his arm to cover his eyes, he let out a sigh. "I miss you, Kira, and I really hope you're okay right now… Love you and hopefully, hopefully you can come back soon… To me."

 **Shiprock, New Mexico in the Desert**

In one of the tents that the Skinwalker trio had allowed for Kira and her mother to reside in until Kira healed from a minor test she'd been given shortly after healing from the spear to her shoulder once they'd gotten here, the young Kitsune felt a huge pang of sadness in her heart. And could practically swear she just heard Scott's weary sounding voice then and there. "I love you too, baby… God knows I miss you just as much and want to be with you again just as much."

Why his voice sounded so weary worried her greatly as well. "I don't think I'll be okay until I can see you again… Hopefully, hopefully these people can help me get control of my Foxside again. The sooner, the better..."

Noshiko stuck her head inside the tent with a curious look on her face. "Who are you speaking too?"

"Scott, I umm… I swear I just heard his voice a few seconds ago."

Her mother looked surprised by that. "Hmm, considering the closeness the two of you have developed. I suppose I should not be surprised by the deep bond you've both developed with one another."

"Bond?"

"Yes, a bond. One that allows you and the one you care and love deeply for to feel the other. Even miles apart. Even now I can feel the concern, worry, and anger from your father. The last bit is what troubles me."

Kira was greatly surprised by that but it did explain the huge pang of sadness in her. "No wonder I feel this huge pang of sadness in me. Something, something must have happened to Scott…" And whatever it was, it worried the young girl greatly.

Her mother gave her a sympathetic look and knelt down to hug her. Kira returned the hug with a wince considering the small amount of pain she still felt from the minor test. "Mom, I can't stay here. Scott and the others need me. Especially Scott!"

"I know you are worried, sweetheart, I know. But you need to be here with them to help re-gain control."

"Some things are more important. But the fact you're clearly willing to leave me here with them tells me you've forgotten that." Bit out the girl unhappily.

Noshiko winced. "I want what's best for you, Kira."

"What's best for me, is not being forced to stay here! There has to be other ways to ensure I can get balance again! Ways that won't mean my being forced to stay here!"

The thought of staying here with three powerful women who were more than willing to fight first and talk later had no appeal at all whatsoever to her. Noshiko let out a breath as she knew her daughter had a point, but she still felt the Skinwalkers were the best choice. "You must think me a horrible mother."

"Not right now, but if you end up forcing me to stay here, I'll never forgive you. You wanted me to trust you again and well… This isn't the way to do it."

Noshiko winced at the reminder of how distrustful her daughter felt towards her ever since she had learned the truth about their family so many months ago. The centuries old woman knew that whatever happened next would be a huge turning point in the relationship she had with her daughter. Not to mention the one she has with Ken, her husband and father of their daughter. "Let… Let us see what happens, okay?"

Kira glared at her and turned away from her mother and began to think of Scott. Even hoping that she could send positive emotions his way through this bond thing she and him apparently have in order to help him out.

 **Beacon Hills, An Hour Later**

Braeden, Malia, Stiles, Isaac, and Cora had been successful in finding the one responsible for attacking and poisoning the Sheriff. And if it hadn't of been for Isaac's thinking to bring in Chris, they more then likely, along with Noah would have ended up in a whole heap of trouble with the Dread Doctors. Isaac had joined the group shortly after he dropped off Liam at his house. And just in time as Cora was finishing up telling Malia to have a good strong word or two with Stiles instead of leaving things be to possibly get worse. Something the girl planned on seriously doing and would even slap him upside the head if he proved to be too difficult about things. He knew better then anyone that she wouldn't judge on anything and it pained her greatly that he refused to talk about it. And instead, wallow in his guilt for killing someone.

Whether or it was intentional or not, she would have understood and she was going to make him understand that. As after all, it'd make him a hypocrite if he wouldn't talk when he spent a good long while telling her it was a good idea to talk about things. And once she and the others had successfully tracked down Noah and got him the Hell out of there, they got him to the hospital and after a little show and tell that stunned the Hell out of Liam's father, the man quickly got to work in fixing what was wrong with the Sheriff. While that was going on, Noah himself would be rushed into the ER to be treated for his Mercury poisoning that was starting to affect him. An indication that he was a failure in the eyes of the Dread Doctors. Thankfully however, a little chat Chris had with his father at one point had gotten them some extra help in the form of a few tweaked transmitters that could effectively block off the Dread Doctors.

Allowing for the chances of Noah's survival to be a lot better. The group, especially Stiles, would all breathe a sigh of relief when Geyer showed up in the waiting room with good news about the Sheriff's condition. Malia would even hug Stiles tightly as the fear of losing someone like the Sheriff had clutched tightly to her heart. That man treated her like family and she didn't know what she'd do if she lost him from her life. And no doubt, Stiles would be forever lost as well if he was to lose his father. The fact the boy she cares for deeply hugged her back tightly made her feel a sense of hope that things would be alright between the two of them.

 **Scott's House**

Melissa could be seen sighing in relief after hanging up the phone after her conversation with Isaac that let her know the good news about her long time friend the Sheriff. Both Ken and Derek had yet to come down from Scott's bedroom and while she had wanted her son to be left alone, she was grateful for the fact that they were here and being with him. And not piling more concerns on him as well as it was something he did NOT need at the moment. His wounds seemed to be barely healing and it worried her and the two men and she hoped that his friends would soon rally around him in order to help begin the healing process. As one of the things that meant Pack was strength and he strongly needed some of that right now from them. Though it was clear that some relationships with his group of friends needed repairing after the damage Theo had helped cause them.

She had also learned from Derek that Braeden and Jackson would soon be taking off with Theo's tied up self in order to bring back Kira. Though why he was even needed was beyond her as she felt the boy needed to be left in a cell for the rest of his life. Upstairs, Derek could be seen taking a little bit more of Scott's pain, something the young man felt grateful for while Ken talked to him about whatever in order to help keep his mind off things. Something he greatly appreciated and loved a great deal. Especially since some of what the man talked about was about Kira back when she was younger. Stuff he knew his girlfriend was going be embarrassed as Hell about that he knew now! "Thanks… Both of you." Said Scott gratefully.

"My pleasure." Replied Ken warmly.

"Anytime Scott, anytime. You're my brother and brothers look out for one another." Said Derek firmly.

Scott smiled then. "I think, I think I'm gonna go back to sleep now..."

The two nodded and quietly left the room to allow him the rest he needed. And as he fell back to sleep, he couldn't help but continue to feel grateful for having some really great and caring people in his life. A part of him however, hoped that things with the rest of his friends would improve and that they could all move on from Theo's manipulations from them, stronger and better then ever.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Apologies for the delay in getting this out to you all! Hopefully the next update won't take as long. And also a bit of news, once this story, along with my other story called 'The Tracker' are completed, I will begin working on expanding my Teen Wolf/Flash crossover idea I posted sometime ago. Along with a story set after the events of 'And Akhaten Shall Rise' featuring the ladies in action! R and R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And many apologies for the delay in getting this update out to you guys.**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

After the Sheriff had been saved, Noah would thankfully end up being saved as well thanks to Satomi Ito after Mason had come to see her in the hopes she could save the young man with the Bite. And thankfully she had agreed to do so, so long as Noah himself agreed to it. An offer he quickly agreed too once Geyer had confirmed that everything they had tried so far had failed to work as it was like the Mercury just seemed to keep on coming somehow. The Bite had worked out greatly for him and in a matter of hours he was better then ever and a full on Werewolf and a member of Pack Ito. Satomi had even gone to see Scott as well as she wanted to see how he was doing, even if he had been asleep at the time. Malia had chosen to hold off on having a certain talk with Stiles until things were more calmer for him, though she did stay by his side for as long as he stayed at the hospital. Something the young man definitely appreciated.

And while all that was going on, Braeden, Jackson, Ken, and Tracy had headed off to Shiprock, New Mexico to help get back Kira from the Skinwalkers by offering up Theo to them. As the theory was that his involvement in what happened with Kira's Foxside could possibly help quell some of the angry Fox's wrath. Tracy had chosen to go in order to get away from things for a bit and help keep the manipulative prick immobile. The gag that was stayed in place on his mouth was a Godsend too in her eyes. She'd also taken to covering his eyes up too since the jackass kept staring at her in a damned creepy way. And that was the last thing she wanted to deal with on the long drive to Shiprock. Scott himself had stayed in his bed unless he really needed to use the bathroom, which he thankfully had some help with since he still felt so weak. And now, he was attempting to try and take a shower on his own.

At least until his dad showed up to stop him from doing that and helped put him back in bed. "I woulda been alright, dad." Argued Scott in exhaustion.

"No, you wouldn't have! In the state you're in, you more then likely would have fallen and hurt yourself even more!" Countered the man as he put his son's cover back on him.

Scott sighed and laid his head back, not wanting to admit the man was right in that moment. Sure, things had gotten a lot better between them over the past few months and it had understandably taken his dad some time to wrap his head around the fact that Werewolves and the like really are a thing, but he really didn't want to lay there and continue to smell his own strong body odor thank you very much! Body odor that even smelled a bit like death much to his discomfort. "When did you get in?"

"About four hours ago, I had to stop by the Sheriff's Department first as I've been asked to temporarily take over for Stilinski until he's back on his feet. I was already on my way here thanks to your mother when they called me about that."

"Oh." Was all Scott could think to say.

A part of him however was glad for this as it meant his dad was likely to be around a good long while thanks to this. Of course, he wasn't even sure how bad off the Sheriff was but he wasn't about to focus on that as he was going to worry about himself first as he was told to do. Even if it felt odd to do to begin with. He felt his dad grab a hand and squeezed and felt content and even safe thanks to the action. "How are you feeling?"

Scott let out a breath. "Like crap, dad, like crap. Kira's gone for who knows how long, my friendship with Stiles is probably over with, and the Pack itself is pretty much screwed up… I… I died, dad. I died in a library of all places cause I put my trust in someone I shouldn't have and that's likely gonna give Mason nightmares for years to come… God knows its gonna give me even more… Mom probably has them too now thanks to this." Admitted the young man brokenly with tears coming down his face.

Rafael felt a huge pang of sadness in his heart and it hurt him greatly to see his son so broken down. So defeated. And it was something he never wanted to see again either. But he knew from personal experience that the only thing you could do in a situation like this was to go upwards instead of down. As like himself once upon a time, Scott was now at his lowest point in his life and it would take some time, but he would reach a high point again. Whether its cause he did it on his own, or with help from his parents, and even possibly his friends, remained to be seen. But the man hoped to be there when his son got to that good point in his life again. Rafael just wished his only son didn't have to deal with all this Supernatural crap. Hell, it made him have even more of a stronger desire to go and shoot Peter Hale for his part in that.

He squeezed his son's hand again and even reached up and gave his forehead a kiss before sitting back down again. "Will… Will you stay with me for awhile?" Asked Scott hesitantly.

"Son, I'll stay however long you need me too."

A grateful nod came from the exhausted young man and he closed his eyes and drifted off to slumber while his dad watched him do so with a saddened look on his face. Melissa watched the whole thing from the doorway with glistening eyes, gladdened for the fact that she had called him to come out here to be with their son in his moment of need. And true to the man's word, Rafael would stay by his son's bedside as much as possible for the rest of the day and even the night.

 **Sometime later in Shiprock, New Mexico**

The traveling group from Beacon Hills found themselves in a Desert area with quite a few large rocks, not to mention a tense stand off between the Skinwalkers and Kira and her mother. "Leave. Now." Commanded Wolf of the Skinwalkers to the new arrivals as they got out of the car.

And for Kira, it was quite a shocking sight to see Tracy alive and well! Though it was darned nice to see her dad here! "Afraid we can't do that." Replied Braeden as she placed her shotgun right in front of her.

"Then we will do what is necessary to ensure your departure. Whether you are alive when it happens will be another matter entirely." Declared Red Crow.

"How about instead of being all threatening and whatever, you three just shut up for a minute and let us get to why we're here." Jackson requested annoyedly.

White Clay glared at him for his words. "Tread lightly, Wolf."

Jackson just sneered at her and then dragged out Theo's immobile body and threw him roughly to the ground in front of the Skinwalker trio. "A little gift for you guys."

"One that has had a hand in Kira's control problems." Added in Ken helpfully and making Noshiko curious about that.

Tracy then removed the cloth that was covering Theo's face and Kira's eyes widened. "THEO!?"

Muffled noises came from him as he tried to speak but couldn't. The trio looked at him and then at the others. "In what way has this abomination against nature aided in ruining the young Fox's control and balance?" Wolf asked curiously.

Her's and her fellow Skinwalkers' connection with nature itself easily allowed them to see just how wrong the boy in front of them was. And it appalled them greatly. Ken would be the one to speak up. "According to information gleamed from his mind, he was the one who alerted the ones known as the Dread Doctors to my daughter's location so that they could do as they wished to her for their own purposes."

"We have heard of these… Doctors. They are a blight against nature." Decreed White Clay as she spat on the ground in distaste.

Kira for her part could hardly believe that this guy, who she had thought to be a friend and new member of Scott's Pack, was working with the enemy the whole time! "This piece of garbage is why McCall can barely even move right now after puttin' him at Death's door." Growled out Jackson as kicked at Theo.

Who let out a muffled cry of pain and gave the teenager a heated glare. Kira's eyes widened greatly at that and it made so much sense now for her on why she was feeling so much sadness when it came to her boyfriend! Noshiko was beyond pissed off and reached down to remove the fool boy's gag and even slap him. "What do you have to say for yourself? Hmm? Was whatever you hoped to gain worth the potential destruction it could bring about for my daughter?"

"Yeah, it was! I wanted a Pack! The darkness in her was perfect for it!" Snarled out Theo.

"And you even screwed with the laws of nature to bring back me and others just so you'd have that Pack. Real stand up guy, Raeken." Sneered Tracy.

"I'M YOUR ALPHA! YOU DON'T DISRESPECT ME!"

"Scott McCall is MY Alpha."

Theo growled in anger at that and was seriously hating the fact he couldn't move. As otherwise, he'd teach his little Beta a thing or two about respecting their Alphas damnit! Something within Kira snapped and her Fox Aura flared to life, causing everyone minus Theo and the Skinwalkers to back up. "FUMEIYONA BAKA GAIJIN!" Yelled Kira in Japanese as the Fox took over and plunged her sword right into his stomach before anyone could so much as stop her.

A pained gasp escaped him as blood began to trickle out of his mouth and down it. The Kitsune twisted the sword inside of him several times before pulling it out. "Ima, anata wa atama ni narimasu." Declared the angry Fox and causing Ken, Noshiko, and Braeden's eyes to widen in stunned shock.

Said reaction being something that told both Jackson and Tracy that didn't mean anything good at all! The angry Fox found herself being thrown backwards into a rock wall much to her annoyance and then kept there by one of the Skinwalkers. "You have been wronged, Fox, this we know. But allow us to deal with him so that the innocence of the girl within will remain intact." Spoke Wolf.

The Fox stared at her for a moment and then reluctantly, nodded an agreement. Though she was still kept in place. The Skinwalker trio then surrounded Theo in a wide circle of sorts and then struck down the bottom of their spears on the ground several times. Causing cracks to form until a hole formed and right before the eyes of those present, a body with a hole in its chest came out of it much to their shock and horror. And if Theo could make his eyes widen, he would have as he started to shout out denials of what he was seeing. "Theo Raeken, your sister wishes to have a long needed word with you." White Clay declared emotionlessly.

"NO! You guys can't let them do this! PLEASE!"

His sister's dead body stalked towards him as everyone watched on, too stunned to move. And to his growing horror, the hole in her chest widened in a way that was simply impossible in his view as she descended upon him as he screamed out a horrified 'no!'. The two of them melting into the ground as she swallowed him hole and dragged him into Hell with her. And soon, the ground looked like nothing had even happened to it at all. Kira found herself re-gaining control and while she was horrified over what the Fox had done, she was even more so by what had happened to Theo. But she could admit that she found herself feeling a small measure of peace within herself. "Holy shit." Breathed out Jackson, as damn! These ladies were seriously hardcore!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Since the show won't really give us more Scott/Agent McCall, I figured I'd do so with this and take liberties while I did so by mentioning him being around from time to time. Agent McCall being able to take over for Stilinski is probably not something that would actually happen, but since realistically, Stilinski would need a lot of time to recover from what happened to him. So I went with him taking over since I don't think neither Clark, Parrish, or one of the other Deputies could do the job quite as well at that point in time.**

 **Course I could be wrong for all I know! Japanese seen in this is: 'Dishonorable idiot outsider!' And then 'Now, you will be without a head.' Also, the Skinwalker names are ones I started using back when I was writing 'Kira's Journey' awhile back since I felt each name fit them considering their looks for those wondering about that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Also, this is NOT going to be a chapter Stiles fans are going to like. Like, at all.**

* * *

It'd taken Kira a little bit of time to deal with what had happened, but once the Skinwalkers started to insist that the newcomers leave so that they could get back to Kira's training, she'd quickly snapped out of it and raised her sword into a defensive position. "I'm not staying here with you three." She told them firmly.

"The Fox's rage within you may have been eased in the wake of the Abominable One's end, but you still need to stay here in order to be trained so that you are not a threat to others." Declared White Clay.

"My daughter will not be staying with you. She is coming home to Beacon Hills with me." Noshiko declared firmly as she took a fighting stance while Jackson and Tracy got ready themselves.

Braeden aimed her shotgun at the trio as well to show her support for the others. Kira felt glad as Hell that her mom wasn't going to force her to stay here after all. "This can either be easy or hard, ladies." Said the Mercenary.

"I feel a little more at peace now with Theo gone and I think once the Dread Doctors are gone too, I'll be even more at peace. My home and heart is in Beacon Hills where everyone I know and love is and you will not keep me from it."

Neither of the trio liked that very much as they felt she needed to be with them before she ended up a threat. Not to mention the fact that she could make for a powerful Skinwalker as well with their training. Thus, ensuring even further that no one would ever be able to present a threat to them. Wolf took a step forward with her spear and had it shot out of her hand by Braeden, making her sneer at the dark skinned woman. The trio looked at one another for a moment before Red Crow began to speak. "If you leave, do not ever come back for we only offer our aide once."

"Fine by me." Replied Kira firmly in relief as lowered her sword.

Red Crow nodded curtly and the group left the area, eager as can be to get back to Beacon Hills. Kira especially where Scott was concerned.

 **Several Hours Later In Beacon Hills**

Stiles had let himself inside Scott's house quietly so no one would know he was there after having left the hospital. His dad had yet to wake up and after hearing he was being replaced by Agent Douchebag, never mind the fact it was temporary, Stiles got incredibly pissed off to the point that he left the hospital to head to Scott's. Brushing off Malia in the process as well and causing her to follow him with a frown on her face and worry in her gut while making sure not to be seen by him. The fact he'd shown up at Scott's made her worry even more as she was quite aware of how much of a bad idea that would be right now. She knew her ex hadn't taken to learning of Scott's dad replacing Stiles' for awhile until he was on the mend, but she had hoped he wouldn't do something as stupid as confront Scott about it. The same Scott who was still on the mend after what that asshole Theo had done to him with some minor assistance from Liam.

But Malia realized then and there that she should have known better where Stiles was concerned and she could only hope that Melissa might prevent anything from going too far. She would listen in though just to be on the safe side and even send out a text to Derek and the others who were still in the area. Derek she knew would want to immediately know about this since he's the acting Alpha until Scott could get back on his feet. And it was long known that he and Stiles had never gotten along all that well and if he did anything to Scott while he was in recovery, that would probably only worsen. Stiles himself had managed to quietly get to Scott's room and once he was in his best friend's room, he looked down at the other boy's sleeping form and felt that burning rage go up even more. As here was his bestest best friend in the whole damn world, sleeping his ass off while his dad was in the hospital recovering after a life saving surgery and being replaced by a certain FBI Douchebag. It irked the Hell out of him and he needed to express how he felt.

And in his view, Scott needed to know and it didn't matter to him if the guy needed his rest after what Theo had done. As he would recover just fine like he always did and be up on his feet in no time and being super apologetic about a lot of things once Stiles had a few words with him. As if he had never allowed Theo into their lives, things wouldn't be like they are now and Scott needed to listen to him more instead of not doing that. As he was always right in his mind. Stiles watched as Scott's eyes fluttered open and looked at him. "Stiles?" He asked tiredly.

"Yeah, its me."

"Come… Come to check up on me?"

"No, more like here to yell at you."

"Yell? What, what for?" Asked Scott in confusion as he hadn't even done anything to get yelled at except be in bed the past couple of days.

And he was only doing as he was told by his mother so he didn't think that deserved any kind of yelling at… Then again, maybe it did warrant it. He honestly didn't know right now. "Oh, I don't know, Scott. Maybe its because you did a stupid thing and let Theo be around us when I said more then once that we couldn't trust him. Maybe its because everything is so damned messed up right now cause of him. Or maybe its cause my dad is in recovery after what a Chimera did to him. And cause of that, your dad is replacin' mine. Maybe its just those last two things I need to yell at you about."

Scott could only stare at him with a mix of shock and tiredness, hardly believing that his own best friend was gonna put everything on him. Which… Wasn't the first time his own supposed best friend had done something like that if he was being honest. And the more he came to that realization, the more he felt less tired and more angry. "My dad's only replacing yours until he gets better. You know that and its not in any way MY fault." Informed Scott firmly as he forced himself to sit up.

An action that was making it slightly hard to breathe, but thankfully not needing an inhaler for it at the moment. "Oh but it IS your fault! It is your fault! I told you we couldn't trust Theo! But no, you had to let him be around anyway cause you just have to trust everybody!"

"And like I told you, we have to give people the benefit of the doubt. If we didn't, we'd be no better then Derek back when we first met him. Sometimes it works out, sometimes it doesn't and in case you haven't realized… I don't exactly trust right off the bat these days. Not after Derek, the Argents, Peter, Miss Blake, and now Theo. Mind you, I still don't fully trust Derek or Mr. Argent. Not after what I went through with them."

Stiles scoffed at that as he threw his arms outwards, barely even noticing that he almost hit Scott. "Well, sure coulda fooled me!"

"You mind watching where you throw your hands at? I don't exactly feel like getting hit."

"You're worried about not gettin' hit when there's more pressin' concerns?" Asked the pale teenager incredulously.

Scott looked at him for a moment. "Uhh, yeah. Yeah, I am. I've been hit enough you know."

If he could go for 3 months without getting into a violent altercation, he'd be happy as Hell. Though he knew that with the Dread Doctors and Theo out there, it was an unlikely thing but hey, one could hope! "I… I seriously can't believe you, man! My life is in Hell right now and you're worried about not gettin' hit! Its, its disgusting! I need you to get off your ass and tell your asshole dad to go back to San Diego or whatever as we don't need him here! Clark, Parrish, and the others can handle things just fine on their own until my dad is back on his feet!" Ordered Stiles and gave a nod of satisfaction when Scott forced himself to stand up and turned around to walk out.

Completely missing the pained grimace across Scott's face and the glare he was getting from the other teenager as he placed a hand on his nightstand to keep himself up. "No." Came Scott's voice, making Stiles stop in his tracks and turn around to look at him.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no, Stiles. I'm not going anywhere with you. I get that you're worried about your dad and all but I'm not gonna tell my dad to leave just cause you don't like him. We NEED him here and I don't care right now if that bothers you. Cause NOT EVERYTHING is about you, your dad, or you and your dad. Whose position of power I'm pretty damn sure you've abused for your own gain."

"Yeah, to help others!"

"And more for yourself too. So don't even try and deny that."

Stiles glared hotly at Scott, hating the fact his supposed best friend was refusing to do what he wanted. "Scott, come on! Get over yourself and help me! This is my dad, damnit! Who's been like a father figure to you too!"

A shake of the head came from the other teenager. "No, DEATON has been like a father figure to me. DEATON helped me learn how to drive and get my license. DEATON has done a lot of things for me since I met him in addition to what my mom's done for me. Which is more then I can say for your dad. Who STILL has a problem accepting the Supernatural. Who WANTED to go through official channels before doing anything about Kira and I being kidnapped and taken to Mexico! Oh, and let's not forget what your dad did where she was concerned after her sword was found in that Chimera in my kitchen! And I bet had it been you, HE WOULDN'T HAVE DONE A DAMN THING EXCEPT PROTECT YOU FROM IT ANYWAY HE COULD!" Roared out Scott as his eyes red flashed momentarily.

Causing Stiles to jump a little as it was rare for Scott to lash out like that. "And you wanna talk about things being messed up? Huh? What about you, Stiles? Huh!? Instead of outright COMING TO ME about Donovan, YOU KEPT IT FROM ME! Letting Theo have his chance to twist things around! And I refuse to take any kind of blame for that CAUSE ITS ON YOU!"

Hating what was being said to him, Stiles lashed out without even thinking about it, eliminating the small amount of distance between himself and Scott. Forcing Scott to try and defend himself, but unable to quickly do so thanks to his body and mind still being on the mend. He let out a pained gasp as he was hit in the mid-section thanks to Stiles. "SCREW YOU! YOU HEAR ME!? SCREW YOU!" Screamed out the pale teenager as he wailed on Scott some more before throwing him to the ground.

Causing him to grunt in pain from it. And as he was about to hit him some more, Stiles found himself being flung against a wall courtesy of an angry Derek and then getting a face full of Melissa McCall herself. "GET OUT! YOU HEAR ME!? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE, STILES! HIJO DE PUTA! NEVER COME NEAR MY SON AGAIN!" Screamed the woman as she slapped the shit out of Stiles.

Even making sure to grab the key he had made to their house before forcibly dragging him out of her son's room by the ear while he tried to get free. Cora and Isaac soon showed up to take him from her with Malia following along and deciding that a certain talk she was going to have with her ex was just not gonna happen anymore. As she couldn't be with someone like that at all. Melissa continued to scream at Stiles while Derek helped a tearful Scott back into his bed and checked his patched up injuries to see if they needed to be stitched back up again. "MALIA! GET THEM OFFA ME!"

"I… No, I'm not gonna do that. I may still be learning a few things about being a human, but even I know not to do that kind of shit." She told him firmly as her eyes glowed blue to show how unhappy she was.

Hearing that did not please Stiles one bit whatsoever and yelled his head off until he was thrown out of the house. Isaac even helped drag him to his Jeep while Cora went back inside to see how Scott was doing and roughly shoved him into it. "Always knew you were a shit friend, Stiles." Commented the curly haired Beta and then easily ducking a punch from his fellow teenager.

"I never liked you!"

"Feeling's mutual." Isaac replied as he dodged another oncoming attack.

And then kicked Stiles right in the ass and hitting the side of the Jeep rather hard. Causing him to let out a pained groan. "Leave, or I'll do so much worse to you."

Stiles sneered at him. "FINE! I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU ANYWAY! YOU HEAR THAT, SCOTT!? MALIA!? I DON'T NEED EITHER OF YOU!" Yelled the boy and then climbed inside his Jeep and hauled ass.

"Good riddance." Muttered Isaac and turned around to head back inside the house.

But stopped short at the shocked faces of Coach Bobby Finstock and several other teachers he sort of remembered from his time while at Beacon Hills High. Among those present being Marin Morrell and Natalie Martin. "Uhh… Hi."

"Lahey, good to see you. And do I even wanna know what that was about?" Asked Finstock.

"Other then some trash being taken out, probably not."

"Right, I'll buy that. Is McCall in?"

Isaac looked at him in surprise, wondering why he and the others were here. "Uhh yeah, but I don't think he's gonna be up for visitors right now."

"Isaac, sweetie, we won't be long, I promise. We, we just need to see him after watching that horrible recording of what happened with him in the library." Spoke up Natalie Martin who was already beginning to think quite heavily about taking her daughter out of Eichen.

Mostly in part thanks to some odd dreams she was having. Isaac for his part looked shocked as nods of agreement were shared by the others. "How… How did you even wind up watching something like that?"

"The principal notified us and seeing as how we've all taught Scott, felt it was prudent we see the video so that we know why he's not in school for the time being. Agent, I'm sorry, Sheriff McCall allowed it as well." Informed Mrs. Finch.

Who, for one could hardly believe what had happened with someone she considered to be a rather promising student. And felt that things were explained with how he had been shortly into the new school year. Not to mention with what she'd heard about him in the second half of his Sophomore year and during his Junior year. "I have some things that will help Scott heal." Declared Marin.

Isaac blew out a breath with an uncertain look on his face. "I'll see if its alright, but I can't promise anything."

The group nodded and he quickly headed back inside to see if it would be alright. Scott would end up wanting to see his teachers and try whatever Morrell had for him even though Melissa wasn't so sure of it. And would quickly fall asleep after Deaton's sister had given him some stuff that would help with his healing. The group, along with Melissa would have a quiet conversation down in the living room for awhile before leaving and leaving well wishes for Scott's recovery. Though Morrell would stick around considering her Emissary role and the knowledge that gave her. And the next time Scott would open his eyes, the first thing he'd realize is that he wasn't alone in his bed. Making him look around a little and noticing locks of dark long hair on his chest and a scent would hit him, causing his eyes to widen. _Kira!_

"Please tell me this isn't a dream..." Muttered the young man.

Kira's eyes flew open as she had only begun to lightly doze off when he'd woken up and she raised her head up to look his way. "You're awake!"

"Are… Are you a dream?"

"What!? No! I'm very real!" She assured him quickly and even feeling a little surprised he would think that.

But after what she'd learned… She supposed it would make sense if he would think that… Even if it did break her heart. Not to mention really wanting to slap the ever loving Hell out of Stiles for being such a jerk! Scott focused his senses for a few seconds and then widened in his eyes in shock once he realized Kira truly was with him! "Oh God, you really are." He whispered.

Kira nodded rapidly and she reached up to kiss him while telling him she loved him so much, a kiss he eagerly returned and wrapped his arms around her tightly while in between kisses he told her he loved her just as much. Not even caring if it hurt him any as the girl he loves was finally back with him after what felt like an eternity. And cause of it, he felt like things truly would be okay now.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: No, this isn't the last chapter. Though with how it ended, it probably could be seen as a last chapter. Don't count on there being a Sciles reunion either.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: Holy Donuts am I sorry for taking so long to update this! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here! Though I do own two bags of Popcorn Chicken Nuggets so that's something. A part of this chapter was also nicely inspired by a chat I had with TweakerWolf a few weeks ago related to a certain character being around again in season 6. So fair warning, this is not gonna be another chapter for Stiles fans to like all that much.**

* * *

Sometime later saw Scott in the shower thanks to Kira and her being in there with him as she'd helped get the water going and him inside. Scott had tried to help his girlfriend clean up but hadn't been able to do so much to his dislike. But she made sure to let him know it was okay and to just let her handle everything. Kira had made certain to avoid getting his bandaged area wet, though she thought it was probably for the best to change that later and even clean the wound if needed while she ran her soapy hands across his body. Causing a pleasant feeling to erupt in Scott as her touch felt so damned great on him as he closed his eyes over the feeling of her hands on him. And were things different, he probably would see if she'd be interested in making things go further by being together sexually in the shower. As he had to admit she looked great with all the water on her body.

But now wasn't the time for that kind of thing and he didn't mind that at all. As he had Kira back and it made him grateful as Hell for that. As he'd missed her horribly and being without her while he'd been held up in his bed had only made that feeling even worse. And while he was bothered about what went down with Stiles, he just couldn't find it in himself to give too much thought to it as it was just too much effort to worry about anything else but his own health. And his health was far more important then a lot of things as it was anyway right now. Something Scott wished he had realized a lot sooner but at least he had come to realize it now. Kira's soft murmurs as she soaped him up and then washed it off him carefully while her body was so close to his own told him a lot of things. That she'd missed him just as much and he was even surprised that she had apparently heard his voice while she'd been out in New Mexico. Explaining that her mom said it was because of a deep bond they had formed with one another thanks to all they'd been through together.

The idea of the bond he apparently shared with his girlfriend was an idea he liked a lot of and it did explain a small amount of warmth he'd felt when he was awake and thinking about Kira. Once the soap was taken care of and both were clean, Kira pressed herself against him and buried her face into his chest and they held one another underneath the stream of water. Not wanting to get out at all as both loved this moment between them. But when the water began to get cold, they had no choice but to do so much to their dislike. Kira helped him get out of the shower and helped him dry off while he made an effort to dry her hair with a towel. His efforts feeling like a massage for that matter too much to the girl's liking. Earning him a soft moan for his efforts and once both were dried off, the two made their way towards his bed and Kira put on his Lacrosse Jersey and helped him put on a pair of clean boxers. She then gently took off the bandage and did a little cleaning around the wound. Wincing too as it looked pretty nasty.

Hell, it made her eyes glisten a little too and sensing the sadness from her, Scott gently brought her face up to look at him. "Hey, its okay. I promise."

"That's not okay! Those marks are deep! They helped kill you!" Cried out the girl as a tear fell down her face and a word to his mom about the stitches needing re-done was going to have to be said soon as well.

Scott used some of his strength, an act that tired him a little to haul her onto his lap and hug her as she cried against him. "Hey, shh, shh. I'm okay, I promise. And I can only get better from here on out. Especially with you by my side. And to be honest, I think its healed a little thanks to being around you."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I promise baby."

"Is this kinda like that thing with Derek and that Darach lady I heard about?" Asked the girl in curiousity as she leaned back and looked at him with wet eyes.

A chuckle escaped Scott as he held her and even wiped away the tears from her eyes. "I don't think so but knowing us, it could happen."

"Well, I'd be perfectly okay with it if it was." She told him softly.

Smiling at her, he gave her a soft kiss that was soon deepened for awhile until they broke apart for her to re-bandage his chest. And once that was taken care of, they cuddled up in one another's arms as they kissed and softly talked with one another. Feeling that this was all they needed in that moment in time. As the days came and turned into weeks, several events would happen. The Pack minus Stiles would start to unite and rally around Scott in full force, something that helped him out considerably in healing and getting his strength back up once more. Though it certainly didn't stop him and Kira from seeing if making love helped with the healing process! There was still some issues regarding Liam for both Scott and Hayden but the boy would give a heartfelt apology to Scott that would see the two hugging it out. Though Scott would warn him to never do something like that again as he didn't think he'd be as forgiving a second time.

Something Liam nodded at with a gulp as he could tell just how serious Scott was being. Hayden and Tracy would also take the Bite from Scott as well. At first Tracy didn't want it as she liked how she was but after a talk Derek had with her about the potential for being controlled cause of the Kanima aspect in her, something that Jackson backed up, she chose to take the Bite. Giving Scott three full on Betas of his own making in the process and doubling his strength as well. His eyes would widen over the feeling as he felt the new strength course through him. Though it would be a good long while before he could face the library or go inside it. Something all his teachers was well aware of thanks to certain footage they had seen and never asked him to do anything related to that room. Josh and Corey chose to remain as they were as they rather liked the abilities they had. Kira actually came to like the fact there was another person in the Pack that was running around with electricity coursing through them. Even giving him a few tips that she thought might help him when it came to control so that he wouldn't break anything like light bulbs. Something he'd appreciated a lot as he'd been having that particular issue!

Lydia would also be released from Eichen as well with little craziness involved after Natalie decided the best place for her was clearly not Eichen. It helped that she had Chris Argent, several of his men, Marin Morrell to help with the whole thing. Ensuring that Valack would be in a cell again and freeing the real Doctor Fenris from where he'd been forced to stay within Eichen. Lydia would soon wake up after that thanks in part to an other worldly conversation she had with Meredith. A conversation that helped her gain some new found skill when it came to her Screams. Even using them to provide extra oomph when it came to the Martial Arts skills Jordan had taught her as he'd end up finding out about during a sparring session of theirs! Another event that would occur would be Scott helping his dad out with the Deputies in revealing to them the existence of the Dread Doctors and the Supernatural.

Something that Chris helped in doing as it would help them out in dealing with the Supernatural in the event of an attack. Even having them read the copies of the novel that Valack had written so that they could see the Dread Doctors and fight back against them. An offhand comment from Lydia about how Stiles' dad had once took care of a threat with a bomb ended up inspiring Hayden's sister Valerie to do the same when they made an appearance. Effectively putting a stop to them in the process and ensuring that Mason would never end up becoming the Beast of Gevaudan. A visit to their lair by Chris and several of his men thanks to Derek's knowledge that he'd gotten from Theo would see the end of a guest the trio had long had with them. Not realizing this would help ensure the lack of a future threat by the Nazi Alpha. This helped everyone out considerably when Malia's mother came a calling too.

As thanks to the McCall Pack being a strong united front, they were able to take down the Desert Wolf and give Malia a small measure of payback when she took the last bit of power her mother had without killing her. Corrine had shown up shortly after Ethan had pulled a fast one on her and saved Deaton from her clutches, resulting in a heartfelt hug between Scott and his mentor after Ethan brought the man home safe and sound. And once all was said and done where she was concerned, they helped make sure she got a nice padded cell at Eichen for a good long while much to the woman's immense rage. And with the latest threats over and done with, Scott and the rest of the Pack could breathe a sigh of relief and return to focusing on school. Jackson would even have a quiet word with Jordan about Lydia. Something the Deputy Hellhound tried to laugh off as he thought the guy was seeing things.

But Jackson didn't think so and told him to be good to Lydia as she deserved it. And then wished him good luck as he knew from experience that whenever Lydia wanted something, she got it as she was a force to be reckoned with. Making him smirk at the look on the older man's face before leaving to return to Derek's Loft since he was living there now. There was even rumors going about involving Scott's dad being permanently placed as the Sheriff sometime later due to how well he was doing in his job. Something that mightily pissed off Stiles even more then what he already was considering nobody in the Pack would give him the time of day. As he felt he was in the right and was the one who deserved an apology from Scott instead of the other way around. The fact his dad wasn't even all that bothered by the whole thing didn't settle well with the boy either. His dad tried to reason with him about the whole thing but Stiles refused to listen all that much due to his long dislike of Scott's dad.

Even verbally harrassing Rafael as well until Valerie Clarke helpfully took him out of the building before he did something to get himself arrested. An act that only served to infuriate him to the point he ended up leaving town for two days without really thinking about it. And feeling quite guilty once he did start to think about it since that meant his dad would be alone without him. His thing with Mrs. Martin not even registering in the angry young teen's mind at all as she probably would have been there for him while he was gone. And while he'd been out of town, a few changes would occur in Beacon Hills without anyone even realizing it thanks to the fog that had spread through out the entire area. Not to mention some additional assistance to ensure said changes would remain in effect without any kind of interference. Stiles would end up having some crap luck on the night he came back to town to encounter the cause of the changes.

And it'd be quite emotional too for that matter once he woke up with a groan. "Ugh, what the Hell happened."

"You had a hit and run that got you knocked out for one." Replied a voice that should NOT be possible to hear!

Causing him to look at the source of it through half opened eyes thanks to the fact his head hurt. "Wha… You, this can't be real."

"Oh but I am sweetheart." Replied the voice and then the owner of said voice got a disgusted look on their face and shook their head over it.

"Is this some sick idea by the Dread Doctors? Or Theo for that matter? AS NO WAY YOU ARE REAL CAUSE I WAS IN THAT HOSPITAL ROOM WHEN MY MOTHER, MY REAL MOTHER DIED!"

A scoff could be heard. "Stop being so dramatic young man. And no, this isn't some sick idea by those assholes. Some Deputy apparently pulled a move your father did and blew them up which thankfully means I'm free again since I've been forced to stay with them all this time after they 'saved' my life. And I don't know where that little s**t Theo is and I'm okay with that as that boy is about as annoying as you are." Informed Claudia Stilinski with her arms crossed and a sneer on her face.

Stiles shook his head in denial as he said 'no' several times. As he just couldn't believe a word of what this look a like of his mother had just said. She tsked at him with a sigh as she shook her head at him. "Such a waste of air." Muttered the woman distastefully.

A whimper came from him over that as it only reminded him far too much of the time his real mother had been dealing with her Frontotemperal Dementia. "Stop whining Mateusz. Its unbecoming and I won't have it in your final moments."

"F-Final moments? What, what do you mean by that? And how the Hell do you even know that name!? Not even Scott knows it!"

"As regrettable as it is, I AM your mother after all. Even if you do try and deny that simple fact when I'm staring you right in the face." She told him sharply.

"My mom died in 2004 damnit!" Yelled the pained teenager unhappily.

Claudia shook her head at him in disgust. "How your father has put up with you all these years I don't know. But thankfully he won't ever have to again now that I'm back where I was meant to be."

This made him look at her in confusion and a slight case of fear as he wasn't sure he wanted to know what the Hell she meant by that. "If… If you're really my mom… Then why are you so cruel towards me? I'M YOUR SON DAMNIT!"

"BECAUSE I CAME TO REGRET HAVING YOU ONCE I BECAME ILL! It was theorized by those bastards in masks that getting pregnant with you left me vulnerable to getting that disease. And considering what happened? I'm more then inclined to believe your worthless ass really did cause it." Claudia told him with a sneer.

The look making Stiles' eyes glisten as he could no longer contain his emotions over the whole thing as everything he'd been dealing with and now this finally came to a head. "N-No, I, I di-didn't! I cou-couldn't h-have!" Stuttered out the boy in denial.

Inching away from her in an attempt to get away from her and finding that rather difficult while she just stared at him. "Aww, you're hurting my feelings by trying to get away from me, sweetheart." Came the fake sad sounding words and sigh.

He cried out when she kicked him and then when he saw his legs, he couldn't help but cry out in shock and horror as it was clear to him that his knees were broken. "Mmm, I do love drugs as they make everything so much easier when it comes to troublesome individuals."

Raising a gun at him, Stiles' eyes widened in shock and fear. "D-Don't, I'm your, I'm your son!"

"I never had a son." Claudia told him coldly and several shots rang out into the night sky.

A pleased smile came across her lips as she saw the light leave his eyes and then handed the gun to one of the less fortunate victims of the Dread Doctors. Whom she viewed as more of a son then Stiles, along with the others that she viewed as her own that she'd managed to keep the Dread Doctors from killing over the years. Sadly it didn't always work but at least she saved some of them. "Here sweetie. Take this, the body, and that horrid Jeep somewhere far from here so none of it will be easy to find. And once that's done, burn it so there's not much left." Ordered the woman and the disfigured individual grunted its obedience and began to do as told.

Leaving her to watch with a pleased look on her face. "Well, time I got home to my darling husband. As it has been far too long after all." Said Claudia with a smile and then walked off.

Glad that all had worked out, especially the fog she and hers had used to ensure no one would remember her 'death'. The fog would also helpfully insure any holes in memory where she was concerned would be filled. It had been something developed by the Dread Doctors and a lone Ghost Rider once upon a time. Wihch was actually how the Doctors developed the ability to never be properly remembered once they were gone from sight. And along with the extra measures they took with anything like records both solid and digital so no one would be able to find anything untoward about her was a big bonus too.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And thus ends this story! And don't say I didn't warn ya about the Stiles stuff either. There will be a sequel too featuring the Ghost Riders but I'm not sure when I'll get to it. Some of the events mentioned here was going to be in their own individual chapters, but I felt that the way I did it here was for the best in the end.**


End file.
